Electric switches, such as relays, in which two contact members are moved between a connecting position creating a current path and an interrupting position interrupting the current path are known in the art.
A Lorentz force is the sum of electric and magnetic forces exerted on a point charge, for example, the electric and magnetic force on a current-carrying wire. It is also known to create a Lorentz force within an electric switch, specifically to increase the contact pressure between the contact members. Known switches, however, are actuated by mechanical forces and thus experience mechanical abrasion and wear that decreases longevity.